roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BoomTexan/Helmet Camera taken from Zombie and Guardcamera footage of Patient Zero breakout.
Hello? 'zrrppcdjppppppssssshhhhhhhhhhhh' Is this thing on? 'static' Sergeant Bowers to main base, can you read me? Over. 'static' Is that you? How is your company doing? We heard of a breakout at Yale area, are you on it? No, that's the police's job. Can you send two ambulances, one police car, and two firetrucks from Kin to southwest, one firetruck from Dirk directly south, and 5 Urals from main base? 'static' Um, we don't have authority to send the police cars and the ambulances, but the five urals, sure. Over and out. NOOO, we need ambulances! My men are sick and are going crazy after the subject broke out of the complex! CAN YOU READ ME? (curses) oh no... (Dials 911) Um, hello, I need four ambulances at yale area, when you see the walled complex, get to the front gate, this is Sergeant Bowers. We are sorry, but your request has been denied. WHAAAAA? All the ambulances were ordered to go to Olke to help surivors of an earthquake that shut the lights out. Luckily they can see, it's daytime, but many are injured. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! Fine, I'll send two medical teams and one, but only one ambulance. Hope you have a nice day!''' Well, I hope they get here soon. Men, start praying. '''After five minutes The urals have arrived! Men, we're saved! uhhhhhhmmmmnnnn' 'hauuuuumppppphhh Are you all right? That company does a lot of vaccines, so maybe a pathogen got out. Yes, a pathogen did get out... WHO'S THAT? SHOW YOURSELF! Gladly. OHMYGOSHWHATHAPPENEDTOYOUSHOOTITMEN! A brave soul... Well, he would have died anyways, and in a much more painful way if he had lived. REINFORCEMENTS ARE HERE! ''' 40 men get out of the trucks, pull out Scar-L's and scream when they see all the carnage. They rake the lawn and complex with gun fire and succeed in killing most of the zombies, but Patient Zero, furious at seeing his minions defeated, screeches and charges at all the men. When they are killed, he decides that his bloodlust is satisfied and seeing that the medical truck is pulling up, with two brave surgeons running back and forth to try to revive the men while killing the zombies, he decides to leave them alone... For now at least. Only in cases of extreme violence against his minions and peaceful people will he show up, and even then he will give you a second chance by sending you to the hospital to recover. However, if you shoot at him, it will be the last thing you do. Epilogue Sergeant Bowers gets the Black Star, the highest medal that the Kin military can give for valor. He survives, but cannot be in service, as he has to get his leg amputated , and holds a desk job in the bunker. He is one of the last people to hold the bunker before it was overrun by zombies, shooting his trusty G18 at the entrance of the bunker from his desk. The two medics, after their work getting captured on the camera, get promotions to state surgeon general, and secretary of surgeon general. The medic who answered the phone was employed by Trinity Inc. to stop most ambulances from arriving at the compound. She was later found out and arrested. As she arrived at the prison, some zombies tipped the truck over and she escaped. She is still at large, but it is suspected that she died. The soldier that answered the phone was innocent, he seriously couldn't get the ambulances to come, the medic who answered the phone was the same one who answered Sergeant Bowers. He later became one of Bowers friends, and held the bunker off with a G37, his weapon of choice. He, when he made sure he was the last one left, set off a C4 and killed himself, but it blew the doors open and killed all the zombies with a superheated blast of air. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts